


甘拜下风31

by LunaBai



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	甘拜下风31

31

宋可风做了一个诡谲的梦。  
梦里他一个人走在雪地里，天地白成一色，没有远山也没有枯树，只有他和雪，他拖着缓慢的步伐，在雪地上留下沉重的脚印，他每走一步，都要费劲地把脚从雪地里拔出来一次，再深深地踩下去，比起松软的雪，更像是泥泞的沼泽。  
这条路很长，他莫名觉得像是记忆里在西契时住过的地方，依稀可以看见路的尽头有一座恢弘的宫殿，一个人影立在门口。  
他费力走近，广阔的雪地上留下一条孤独的脚印，再抬头看时觉得那个人有一点熟悉，好像夏彦铭。  
终于走得足够近了，那人笑着向他伸出手。  
不要过去，不要过去，宋可风在心里说。  
可是身体似乎不由自己把握，他把手递过去，被牵引着走进了那座宫殿，宫门突然变成了巨蟒的血盆大口，猩红的鲜血从巨大的獠牙尖滴落在他的脸上。  
他想跑，可是夏彦铭不放开他，脸上挂着一如既往的笑，牵住他往里走。  
淌着血的蛇信慢慢攀上他的肩，在脖颈处绕成一圈，粘腻稠湿的触感清晰可感，他甚至可以看到那上面血管爆起的纹路。  
蛇信缓慢地收紧，逐渐阻截空气进入肺里的通路，他剧烈地喘气，呼哧声不断回荡，可脖子上的东西仍不断缩紧，似乎要把他身体里的最后一丝生命力给勒出去。  
他拼命挣扎，突然指尖碰到了一点温暖，恍惚间觉得那点温暖是唯一的希望，于是用尽全力抓住，然后猝然惊醒。  
魏峙坐在床边，宋可风才发现在睡梦中握住的是他的手，他手里握着一条铁制的牵引链，而另一头连在自己的脖子上。  
不知何时戴上的一条皮革项圈紧密地贴在白皙的皮肤上，不算太紧，但的确会让人有喘不上气的不适感  
魏峙松开他的手，扯了扯牵引链，“过来用膳。”  
他的动作略有些粗暴，宋可风没得反抗，踉跄着爬下了床才发现在睡梦中衣服也被褪了个干净，赤条条不着一物。  
进食的桌子不远，出了里间再经过堂前，绕过屏风就是，可对于裸身跪爬的宋可风，这段路却显得格外艰难。  
四肢触地向前行进，晨起显得有些兴奋的玉茎在腿间轻轻晃动，臀上的皮肉被不断绷紧引起一阵阵疼痛，粉红的小穴在股间若隐若现。  
魏峙有意走得很慢，似乎专要欣赏他的难堪，铁链随着晃动发出哗啦的声响，提醒着宋可风他现在的模样有多羞耻，低贱得仿佛在摇尾乞怜。  
在经过门口时魏峙恶劣地停下不再向前走，宋可风甚至能听见门外侍奉丫鬟时不时的说笑。  
他吓得微微发抖，抬头惊恐地看着魏峙，眼中流出无限哀求。  
魏峙蹲下身，勾了一下他的下巴，压低了声音威胁道，“叫我一声。”  
宋可风垂下头，发着颤的声音几不可闻，“...主人。”  
魏峙刻意为难，并不满足于此，发狠地扯了一把链子，“大点声。”  
宋可风咬着牙，一团殷红在脸颊上晕开，用了略大些的声音，“...主，主人。”  
魏峙嘴角勾起一个细微的弧度，起身拉着他走到桌边，宋可风自然不敢上桌，乖顺地在他身边跪好。

桌上备了些简单的吃食，魏峙拈来一个山药糕，撕了一小块递到宋可风嘴边。  
宋可风不爱吃这个，但养身体总是避不过，以往都要魏峙哄好久才肯开金口，含在嘴里唧唧歪歪不肯吞，得等着冰糖莲叶羹喂到嘴里一起咽下去。  
此时却是万不敢这样的，他驯顺地张口含住那一小块糕点，温热的小舌头将其卷进嘴里，触到了魏峙指尖。  
魏峙眼神幽深了几分，但仍不动声色地又把一块递过去，宋可风怕他不耐烦，有些慌张地加快了咀嚼的速度。  
“慢点，”魏峙皱眉，“呛着了给你记五十戒尺。”  
宋可风怕他说话作数，赶紧细嚼慢咽起来。  
这样喂完两块，魏峙又弯腰放了一杯牛乳茶在地上，握起筷子指了指，“冷之前喝完，喝不完记五十。”  
宋可风愣了片刻，为难地看了一眼地上的杯子，指尖卷上魏峙腰间的环带，可怜地眨着眼睛望他。  
魏峙瞥了他一眼，自顾自地进膳，冷声道，“你现在就想挨打？”  
“......不，不想。”  
宋可风抿紧下唇，试探着躬下上身去探那个杯子，耳根绯红，脊背绷得紧紧的，臀上的肉自然拉伸，略有点痛感，但羞耻更甚。  
杯子是普通的茶杯，开口稍大，约五指深，牛乳装得很满，表面上的液体可以很轻松地喝到。  
约喝了一小半，靠吸吮已经很困难，宋可风不得不伸出舌头舔，双手撑在杯子两侧，如同小狗一般用小舌头卷起一点点奶含在嘴里咽下去，发出扑哧扑哧的轻微声响。  
牛乳慢慢变浅，在杯壁留下一圈痕迹，舔舐变得愈发困难，宋可风的舌头因用力过度而感到些许酸痛，无奈抬起小脸看着魏峙，“...喝不到了。”  
他仰头的时候眼小脸因为羞臊烧得通红，嘴边一圈乳白色的奶渍，眼里闪着恳求和一丝不知所措的茫然。  
魏峙瞥了一眼地上的杯子，只还剩浅浅的一层，但成为惩罚的理由却绰绰有余。  
“五十戒尺。”  
宋可风闻言又急又委屈地嘤咛，冷不防被魏峙瞪了一眼，只能垂着头认罚。

这一整日魏峙都未出府，只待在书房里，一应屏退了下人让宋可风裸身跪在一旁伺候。  
断续举了一整天茶杯，临近夜里时宋可风已然觉得双臂酸痛难忍，更不要提魏峙在书桌上备了软鞭，一旦他举止稍有不妥，鞭子就会毫无章法地落在身上。  
如此犹嫌不够，魏峙百般挑着他的错处，这处记二十，那处记五十，一整日下来累了整三百，说留在晚上一并罚，宋可风哭着喃喃昨日才打了还没好利索，结果又被魏峙面无表情地加了一百。  
tbc.


End file.
